User blog:GabuTheWolf54/T-Series is my Best Buddy
Hey! I now have a great new obsession. And that obsession is called T-Series. Yes, folks, that T-Series. The channel who's the current rival of Felix Kjellberg. Now, I know what you are thinking: 'Oh no, another anti-PewdiePie person'. Actually, that is untrue. The real truth is that T-Series has somehow touched my heart more than any other YouTube channel. I was never a PewDiePie person or fan from the start. I knew he was some sort of comedian, but I almost never found him funny or as memorable as everyone else believes. I'm sure that he means very well and still holds on to his excellent reputations, but that doesn't automatically make me a fan of him. Even since 2012, I always thought he was bonkers. (And I do not mean my favourite Bobcat.) There would be times where I would hate some of the careless things Felix does, but I would not hate the man himself. Sure, Terroriser can troll as much as he wants, and Daithi de Nogla can say the stupidest thing possible for the umpteenth time. (But as of now,) T-Series will always make me light-hearted and put a true smile on my face. They seem to be funny, unique, and have talents that no other animation studio (or American studio in general) would ever have in their lifetime! I love them so much, I cannot think of the perfect words to describe my sheer yearning for them. I wish that their merchandise was available in my county. I want to be rich enough to travel to India just to learn about their awesome culture and get to shake the hands of the T-Series members. Maybe I could get an autograph. Sure, PewDiePie can have as many subscribers as he wants. Hey, he can have over 1 million more subscribers than T-Series for all I care! Because I don't. T-Series will always have my heart, no matter how small or large the subscription gap gets. Even if rabid PewDiePie fans manage to shut down their account, I feel like I am one of the only ones who would go to their digital funeral. I would bring their afterlives many gifts from my mourning heart. Yes, I would cry on the inside for them. Yes, I will always cheer on for their thriving popularity and successes. No, I will NOT listen to the haters of T-Series and their rage against the Indian ethnicity. I couldn't help but feel stabbing grief while reading the words that rabid PewdiePie fans have sent to T-Series. Who knew that such humans can hold the devil's traits of harmful hate and shameless blue-hot painful words? If you don't like T-Series, then guess what, that's okay. You don't have to like T-Series. Nobody is forcing you to. But being a stupid brat by throwing racial slurs and spam to a major company (that is more successful than you would ever be) just to be 'superior' only makes you absolutely DNF (Dumb As F*** as Nogla calls it). I will guide myself to wherever my soul may guide me. And for now, I will be listening to T-Series. You can have your Game Grumps, Wildcats or your Ninjas. You do you. But I will stick with my favourite Indian company until the end of my burning fandom. -Sincerely yours, GabuTheWolf. (Kettterer) (This is originally from Disney Wiki, but I didn't know I couldn't post this there) Category:Blog posts